King's Seven
by jasmine6
Summary: Hermione and Severus must help return the Lost King to his Throne.
1. Default Chapter

Here's my first attempt at a fanfic. It's going to be HG/SS pretty soon. I would say that this is rated PG-13. Thanks! 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. It all goes to the great JK Rowling! A very good author, she is!_

**King's Seven**

_Chapter One_

"After the fall of Grindelwald, the newly created Ministry of Magic replaced the British Wizard Monarchy as the British government. Supporters of Grindelwald had exiled the monarches a decade earlier. The last heir to the throne, Thomas of Jone, was but a small lad at the time. It is unknown of his current whereabouts. Most say that the King is dead, while others believe him to be alive and well. The King's most loyal supporters are called the King's Seven and they continue to believe he will make a return one of these days. The new Ministry of Magic..." 

_How romantic,_ Hermione Granger thought, _There may be kings and queens amongst us_. She scribbled frantically as Professor Binns lectured on about the MoM. Glancing to her left, she saw her best friends sleeping on the desk. Harry had his head turned from her while Ron was quietly snoring. Half and hour later, the lesson ended and the students marched to the Great Hall for dinner.  


* * *

  
"What do you think of the whole Lost King issue?" Hermione asked her friends.   
"I dunno. Seems fine with me.. he's gone ain't he?" Ron replied.   
"Not necessarily. Nobody knows what happened to him. For all we know, he could be... sitting at the High Table for all we know."   
"Ha! You're not thinking that Snape is the King, are you?" Ron snorted.   
"No, he's not old enough. The King as to be at least 52 if you use 1945 for his birthday."   
"Mione, honestly, I don't really care about the king. It's history.. it doesn't matter anymore."   
"RON! How could you say something like that! You learn from history."   
"Whatever, I'm eating," he said and continued to stuff himself like there was no tomorrow.  


* * *

  
That night, Hermione began her essay on "Grindelwald and how he Affected Wizarding Society" in the library. With 15 books surrounding her, she delved into the history of the Wizard Monarchy. Finishing her essay with an hour left before curfew, Hermione began reading for leisure about the Lost King. Since she was a child, Hermione has been fascinated with kings and queens and loved to know everything she could about the topic. 

_The King's Seven is a group of loyal families who pledged to serve the King and his family forever. They were his advisors, friends, and Secret Keepers. The King's Seven comprised of seven noble families. These families were the most affluent and well respected in the wizarding world and still are today. They are: the Brokaws, Hucks, Nicholsons, Fords, Malfoys, Snapes, and Beasleys._

Hermione reread the passage. _Snapes? Malfoys?_ she thought, _ That couldn't mean Professor Snape, could it? Or even.. Draco Malfoy?_ Her mind began to wander with possibilities. She thought of all the things she could ask Snape about the Lost King when she realized, _He would never help me.. he hates me! Oh well, I have my books_. Glancing at the clock, she realized that she had ten minutes before curfew. She quickly put the books away save 5 that she was going to check out.  


* * *

  
"Avada Kedavra," he said and the lifeless body of a handsome young man slumped to the ground.   
"Leave the body as a reminder to him. You are all dismissed," Voldemort said and apparated away. He was followed by several other Death Eaters except for seven. 

The seven crowded around the body of young Jakobe Jone. One knelt down on one knee and held Jakobe's hand. 

"I don't believe it," he said, "He killed the King's son."   
"What's done is done, Ford. Come, we'll need to get the body back to the King for proper burial," one of the others said. He took off his mask and knelt down beside Ford.  
"What are we going to tell him, Brokaw? He's going to be so disappointed."   
"We'll tell him the truth, of course. There was nothing we could do. We arrived, and Voldemort killed him immediately. You were there, Ford. There was nothing we could do," responded Brokaw. "Let's go, boys."  


* * *

  
The seven apparated to a formidable castle. They conjured a stretcher and carried the body of Jakobe into the Hall. There, they met the Lost King. The King took one look at the body and trembled to the ground. 

"Is that my son?" he asked.   
"Yes, sir. I'm afraid it is," Brokaw said.   
"Who did this?"   
"Voldemort."   
"He will pay. You know what he's trying to do don't you? He's killing us all off!"   
"Yes, sir."   
"My mother, my father, my brothers, and now my son. He will pay. It stops tonight."   
"Yes, sir."   
"Snape? I want you to begin researching. Find me something, anything to defeat this.. monster." "  
Yes, sir," a tall man with long black hair responded.   
"Sir, it is rather late. I must go before the Headmaster gets suspicious."   
"Go then. Send me any information you can get." Snape nodded and left the Hall.  


* * *

  
He apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and headed toward the Headmaster's office. 

"Laffy Lizards!" He spat and entered. "Headmaster, I'm back."   
"Very good. What news have you?" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked.   
"Nothing. Tonight was a very odd meeting. The Dark Lord simply lectured us on loyalty and how nobody will get in his way. He then brought in a wizard named Jakobe Jone and killed him."   
"Really. Do you know where this Jone wizard came from?"   
"No," Snape lied, "I don't. He just said, 'Let that be a lesson'"   
"I see," Dumbledore replied, "Severus, go get some rest."   
"Yes, sir," Snape responded.  


* * *

_That's the end of Chapter One! Please leave me some feedback! :)_


	2. Chapter Two

**King's Seven  
**_Chapter Two  
_By Jasmine_ 

At breakfast the next day, Snape remembered his job for the King. It would take a lot of time and effort to do the research required. He had always been doing research for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix but it was in his own free time. His loyalty was to the King and if the King asked him to do research, Snape would dedicate everything to finish the job for the King. _I'm going to need an assistant, _he thought, _But who?_. He would need someone competent and knowledgeable in potions, of course. Snape planned to give the assistant potions homework to grade. This would give him a considerable amount of extra time to research. He glanced to his Slytherin table and his eyes fell on Draco Malfoy._Of course, Draco. Good at potions and knows how to keep secrets_. 

"Headmaster, I have begun to fall behind in my work for both Hogwarts and the Order. Would it be possible for me to acquire an assistant from this year's seventh years?"  
"Of course, my boy," the Headmaster replied.  
"Good. I'll tell Malfoy to pack up his things. I have an extra bedroom..."  
"Now wait a minute, Severus," Minerva McGonagall interrupted, "You know that is not how we pick assistants. Every able student must be able to apply."  
"I don't have time to look through applications!"  
"Well, those are the rules. You can't go picking whoever you want to be your assistant. If that were possible, I'd pick Miss Granger in a heartbeat."  
"Fine. I'll give them a little test," Snape responded.  
"Do whatever you want, Severus. But it must be fair to all."  


* * *

  
_Fair,_ Snape thought, _Life isn't fair, Minerva._ He watched as his only seventh year NEWT level class walk in. Snape wondered how he could get around the rules so that Malfoy will become his assistant. _Well, she said they had to be 'able' students. This is the only class that knows enough to be assistants. And 'fair' could mean so many things..._

"Quiet, all of you. I have an announcement to make. I have a question to ask of you. The student who gets this question right," he said while looking at Malfoy, "will receive 20 points to their house and also get a once in a lifetime opportunity." 

The students looked up eagerly. Snape wasn't the type of teacher who gave out many points. To earn points from him was almost like winning the Quidditch cup. 

"My question is this," Snape continued, still looking at Malfoy, "Name the seven members of the King's Seven." He had planned this question because he knew that Draco would know the answer. Malfoy's father was a King's Seven and Draco had grown up with the families of the other members. Snape smirked, _No one else can know the answer. It's impossible to._. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand raise up from the other side of the room. _Miss Granger,_ he groaned inwardly. 

"Mister Malfoy, your answer please."  
"I don't know, sir," Draco responded hesitantly.  
"What was that?"  
"I said I don't know, sir."  
"How could you not know?" Snape asked incredously, his voice dangerously low. "Your father is in it!"  
"Uh. Edgar Goyle? .. Michael Cr..," he stopped when he saw the look of fury on Snape's face "I.. still don't know, sir," he said, slumping into his seat. 

_The boy is a bumbling idiot!_ Snape thought. He looked around the class. Nobody had their hand up except for Hermione. He cursed silently. 

"Your answer, Miss Granger," he said softly. He was defeated. Hermione was estatic. _Thank God I took the time to look this up,_ she thought.  
"The King's Seven currently consists of Mr. DeMont Brokaw, Mr. Franklin Hucks, Mr. Laurence Nicholson, Mr. Daniel Ford, Mr. David Beasley, Mr. Lucius Malfoy," here she paused and glanced at Draco, "and finally, Mr. Severus Snape." She stopped and looked at him expectedly.  
"Very well. 20 points to Gryffindor," he said while grimacing, "Meet me after class, Miss Granger." She nodded and they began the lesson.  


* * *

  
Snape looked at the door and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Granger,_ he thought, _She's going to be the death of me._

"Miss Granger," he began, "Because you answered my question correctly, you may be my assistant until the end of the year. You may, of course, decline..."  
"I accept, sir," Hermione interrupted.  
"What?"  
"I said I accept. This truly is a once in a lifetime opportunity. To assist a world renown Potion's Master... it's a dream, really."  
"Really, I had no idea you felt that way. Rest assured, it will certainly NOT be a dream. There are many obligations."  
"Yes, sir. And I plan to fufill them all."  
"You don't know what you're talking about, you silly girl! Think this over tonight and give me your answer tomorrow," he paused, "Hopefully your _friends_ can dissuade you." "You have my answer now, sir. I accept," Hermione said firmly.  
"Very well. Pack your things tonight. The elves will move them to your new quarters in the dungeons tomorrow morning."  
"My new quarters, sir?"  
"Yes, yes. If you're going to be my _assistant_, how do you expect to _assist_ me if you're in Gryffindor tower?"  
"Right," she murmured.  
"Now, if you don't mind me asking. How did you figure out the names of the Seven?"  
"Well, I read about the families in _Old Ways of the Wizard_. It didn't give me too much information except for the surnames of the families. It didn't even say if they were still alive or not. So, after finding out the names, I looked up the names in the Wizard's Registry."  
"But why would you even be interested in an .. archaic group?"  
"Well, Professor Binns was talking about them for a few seconds in class. I got curious and decided to look up more information about them. I'm surprised to find such little information. Most books believe that they've all died off except for the Malfoys and the Snapes," she said. Hermione knew full well that she was blabbering but it was too late.  
"Go now. I expect you here after dinner tomorrow night."  
"Yes, sir. Good day," she said and left the dungeons. 

Snape cursed out loud.

* * *

"Hey, boys," Hermione said cheerfully to Harry and Ron as she sat down in the Great Hall for dinner.  
"Hey, Hermione. Where were you today? We waited in the Common Room for you," Harry asked.  
"I was held up by Professor Snape. He had to ask me something."  
"What'd you mean? He had to _ask_ you for help? The world must be ending!" Ron laughed.  
"Shut up, Ron. Actually, come to think of it. He _did_ ask me for help," she smiled.  
"Huh?" "He wants me to be his assistant for the rest of the year," Hermione explained.  
"You mean you're going to spend _more_ time with him?" Harry looked at her unbelievingly.  
"Yes. I'm moving out of Gryffindor Tower, too. I have to move to the dungeons."  
"NO WAY!" Ron shouted. "You... you can't!"  
"I have to. It's going to be fine, really. This is something I really want to do. He's brilliant. He's a Potions Master. Think of all the things I'll learn."  
"But you'll have to give up everything fun..."  
"No I won't. I'm sure he'll still let me see you, silly."  
"It won't be the same, though!" Harry said.  
"Perhaps, not. But be happy for me, please?"

* * *

"Congratulations, Severus. On your new assistant, that is," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. Snape just scowled.  
"Who's the unfortun.. I mean, _lucky_ student?" asked McGonagall.  
"It's Miss Granger," Dumbledore beamed. Snape deepened his scowl.  
"Miss Granger? How did that happen? I know you too well, Severus. I know you would have made it so Mister Malfoy would be your assistant. What went wrong?" McGonagall smirked.  
"Lucius Malfoy went wrong. The man has taught the boy nothing about his heritage. Damn that man!" replied Snape  
"What did you ask them?"  
"I asked them to name the seven current members of the King's Seven."  
"And Miss Granger knew?"  
"No, she didn't. I just picked her to be my assistant because she _looked_ as if she knew the answer," Snape retorted.  
"No need to get snippy. I'm surprised, that's all. I wasn't aware that the King's Seven were on the NEWTS. Wait a moment, there are current members?"  
"They aren't on the NEWTS and no, there are no current members. It was a trick question," he lied. "The Gryffindor know-it-all must have done some _light_ reading on the Seven," Snape said. He looked at Draco Malfoy and frowned. _Stupid boy!_ he thought, _I must have a chat with dear Lucius_. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, Professor. I must ready my quarters for the arrival of an unwanted, unplanned for, .. accident." With that, he left the Great Hall with his robes billowing.  


* * *

  
Snape headed to his dungeons with every intention of giving Lucius Malfoy a verbal beating. 

"Lucius Malfoy," he said to the fireplace. Soon enough, the pale blond head of the elder Malfoy showed up.  
"Severus! How are you doing, my friend?" Lucius said. Snape noticed he looked more tired than before.  
"You ruin me, Lucius. You haven't told Draco anything about the Seven, have you?"  
"Well, no. Not yet. I plan to. Why do you ask?"  
"I assumed he already knew about the Seven. Because Hogwarts Rules dictate that I could not choose just anyone to be my assistant, I had to come up with a question that only Draco would know. I asked him to name the seven current members of the group."  
"Oh dear. The boy hasn't a clue. He didn't say anything stupid, did he?"  
"He named Edgar Goyle and was about to name Michael Crabbe until he realized what a mistake he was about to make." Lucius chuckled while Snape scowled. Snape continued, "Another student got the answer. Hermione Granger."  
"What?" Lucius began, "It's impossible though! Nobody's supposed to know about us."  
"Well she did. I know that our family names are listed in some history books. But she went an extra mile. She looked us up in the Wizard's Registry. She knew all our given names, Lucius."  
"Hmm. Well, that could be a good thing. The King, after you left, asked DeMont and myself to begin spreading rumors about his return. He wants to see how many supporters he can get."  
"I see. What else are the others to do?"  
"Franklin's interest with Muggles has been rewarded. The King asked him to research Muggle weapondry. Honestly, though. I believe the King just said that to keep Franklin out of trouble," Lucius replied. Snape laughed. Franklin was the epitome of a Gryffindor. Do first, think later. Lucius continued, "He asked David, Laurence and Daniel to search for the ancient weapons."  
"Really?" Snape asked excitedly. "Do you think they'll be able to find them?"  
"I hope so. It would help our cause tremendously. Which reminds me. You need to let them into Snape Manor. They'll need to search your library for any clues."  
"Of course. Anything else I missed?"  
"Funeral will be on Sunday. You will be there, won't you? A meeting is to follow."  
"Right. I'll be there. Well, I must get going, Lucius. Next time Draco comes home, don't hesitate to tell him about us. He needs to know where his family's loyalty lies before he goes laying in anywhere else."  
"Yes, I know what you mean. Good night. I'll see you on Sunday, hopefully not any sooner." The fire went out.  


* * *


End file.
